


Timeless Days, Soundless Song

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: Origins: The Seven Virtues [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Comedy, Demons, Devils, Elemental Magic, Guardian Angels, Magic, Magic-Users, Monsters, Multi, Time Loop, Timelines, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: A tale about four strangers coming together to save the world from evil demons who seek power. The person who brought the four together is their guardian angel. But who is she? Always leaving a faint lullaby before she leaves.....Continue forward to learn of what will become of Shiro, Aureole, Marina, Nuria





	

**-Prologue-**

 

 **"FiNd HeR!"**  
**"She can't be too far!"**  
Voice screamed in hushed voices. Steadying themselves to search for the thief.  
**"I'vE fInAlLy CaPtUrEd ThEm AlL aNd ShE dArEs To StEaL tHeM aWaY!!!!"**  
**"My lord we still have their** **bodies** -"

The lord's voice echoed through his domain. He was not calm, not by a long shot.  
**"ExAcTlY!** **WiThOuT tHe SoUlS tHeIr** **BoDiEs** **ArE uSeLeSs!!! ThEiR sOuLs ArE tHe WiLl Of ThEiR eLeMeNt!!!!! WhAt Am I To Do WiTh EmPtY ShElLS!!!!"**  
Understanding his lord's point the lower ranked demon was silenced.

Hanging above them were four crosses.  
Each cross held one being that had pure white wings, chained to it.  
The creatures chained were born in the first millennium. When mankind began to rise to power, their  
existence was needed.

Rising from his throne, the lord glared at the body on the crucifix that hung from his view.  
**"** **CeLoSiA. YoUr SiStEr WiLl PaY."**  
The maiden on the cross had fiery hair, though now she had no soul, her beauty remained. Her allies, as well as herself, will never age. Even if another millennium comes, they will remain.

~

Her wings helped her escape with the souls she stole stored in her necklace. Entering her domain through a portal before it closes she crashed landed. Her body trembled as blood trickled down her abdomen and arm. Her white wings were damaged from spears that were thrown at her from the escape. Pulling herself together she limps into her lonely castle.

A trail of blood was left behind with every step she took. Ignoring her own pain she continued her way to the indoor garden. Her castle allowed the moonlight to shine upon its garden that rested in the center of its structure. That demon lord had no idea what power she held. If only he knew, he would have found a way into her domain to stop her.

The archangel's golden eyes grew heavy as she made it to the center. Everything was hazy to her. Shaking away the haze she moved forward to the very middle. A golden symbol appeared where she stood before appearing above her as well. Levitating in the air. With her eyes closed, the necklace of hers glows. Breaking off its chain and shining even more.

Her hands cupped the glowing charm, allowing it to shine ever so brightly. Her golden aura shoots into the sky, she released all of her power as she offered the glowing orb higher. Five small individual lights came out of the glowing orb. A scene of four different women with pregnancy strips appeared before her. The lights parted from each other to enter their individual scene.

~

Exhausted from everything that had recently happened, the angel's aura disappears. She collapsed on the ground. Before passing out she heard the screams of joy from the soon to be mothers. They wanted a child. If not for the archangel, those positive signs may never have come to be for the mothers were suppose to have negatives.

 _"They should not live in a world full of war, despair and separation. Instead of a world of love and joy. I..I want to see them smile. Smile like they did before this happened."_  
The archangel was having lingering thoughts before passing out.  
_"To live in a world where they were bounded by destiny is not a place for happiness. That is why....."_

The scenery changed to the girl praying as she stood above a lake. Tears poured from her eyes.  
_".....please let us be free."_ In truth, this was the first time in more than a century she had been able to be so close to her sister. Her twin. A soft melody is sung as she kept her prayer, all the way till darkness took her sight. Unlike the others, her body disappeared in specks of light.

An everlasting smile was plastered on her face. Eternal sleep had taken her.  
If she were not wounded, she wouldn't be so tired. Her body suffered greatly from defensive battle and fighting in general.  Even if she rested she wouldn't survive. For she had cast her own soul out with the others, guiding them to rebirth.

 

 

**-Chapter 1-**

 

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
Both of my little sisters, at last, stopped hopping on my bed.   
"But we-"  
"-want"  
"To play~!"They mused together.  
  
These twins will be the death of me. I really love my sleep, sure I'm playful but it's currently sleeping time for me.   
Right, I'm Shiro. An 18-year-old who just wants to be left alone in the morning. But nooo. "Big Brother!!" They whined.  
"Girls! Stop nagging your brother!" My exclaims from downstairs.  
"We wanna play~!!" They responded loudly.  
Sighing heavily I grin.   
  
With one swift tug on my blanket, they were sent tumbling onto the floor. I was laughing evilly before being tackled to the floor.  
"No fair!" Alice whined.   
"Unfair!" Alex cried. Our voices echoed loudly as we argued over complete nonsense, and a few minutes later, mom walked just had to enter the room exclaiming, "What is going on in here?!" Her bewildered look would be understandable given the sight before her. Alice had her mouth on my leg while Alex had me in a weak headlock.  
  
We blinked several times before awkwardly laughing as we pulled away from each other.   
"Nothing~" We mused in unison.  
Facepalming on the spot mom shook her head. "Shiro, just don't forget to take them to the library." With that quick reminder, she left my room. Alice and Alex skipped around me in a circle, musing the word library repetitively.  
Groaning I rubbed my temples before muttering, "Goodbye sleep."  
  
_**~**_  
  
"Oi Marina!"   
Snapping my eyes open, I literally flung myself out of bed. Checking my alarm my eyes nearly bulged out.  
Turning to the figure at the doorway I see my aunt. "W-Why didn't you wake me up sooner????!!!!!"   
"I kept trying to wake you up! But you didn't even answer."  
"Oh man! I'm running late!!" I panicked before bolting to my bathroom.  
  
I'm Marina, an 18-year old who seems to always be in a rush half the time. And for some reason, I always get worried about little things that hardly even matter. Welp, no time to chit-chat, the library is more than 6 blocks away, considering traffic, I will be lucky to make it there before the line builds up.   
"Darn it all!!!!"   
  
_**~**_  
  
My alarm rings loudly, tsk. Slamming my hand on the off button I hear the sound of its form tumbling to the ground. It probably fell onto the floor, but at least it's now silent. Reaching for my glasses I placed them on as I rose from my comfy bed. Throwing my sheets off me in the process. As I yawned I stretched a bit. Man, my back is killing me for some reason.   
"Nuria are you up yet?!"  
"Yes! I'm coming down now!" I screamed back to my mother.  
She was preparing dinner downstairs but the walls were as thin as ice here.   
  
Oh right, my name is Nuria, I'm eighteen soon to be leaving home for college. I'm mostly a loner due to the fact of several rumors of my past blazing around the high school I had attended. That and people made fun of me due to my love for books. On my free time, I'm found in the library, hashtag I've got no life. Heh, I'm just kidding, I've got a life but it's all bleak and nearly colorless. Pulling on my long sleeve shirt then pulling up some pants I head to my bathroom. Completing my morning routine I then head downstairs to the dining room. Already Dad and Mom were at the table. Breakfast was laid out on the table.  
  
Taking a seat on my spot I pulled stuff from each different plate on the layout, placing the food on the plate that rested before me.   
"Remember to take small bites." Dad had reminded me when I took some link sausage.  
"Yes, I know." I respectfully bowed my head before continuing to fill my plate. Dad was already finished, closing the newspaper he was reading he had set it aside before rising. "I'm going to be late."  
Mom kissed his cheek before he hurried away. I sighed quietly. I need to leave for my job soon. I'll take a quick shower before I go.  
  
**_~_**  
  
_"Staring me down--news on the T.V today,_  
Making me feel small, 12pt font--!!!"  
Turning off my phone alarm of Jubyphonic's song I yawned tiredly.   
"Oh that's right I still need to finish Death Note today. *Yawns* One more episode."  
There was a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." I barely called.  
The door opens revealing my cousin. "Don't forget we need to head to the library soon. You promised to help me study on biology."  
"Yea yea I know Danielle. I will just give me a sec to change first."  
She sighed before closing my door. I'm Aureole, a 17-year-old Otaku that just wanna stay a kid forever, but sadly I start college soon. Dannie needs help with one of her classes so hey why not help her. I already graduated, so there's nothing left to do.  
  
Heading for my bathroom I hopped in the shower. Taking a good hot 10 min. shower was relaxing until I heard my name being called from outside my room. Dang these walls were thin. Getting out of the shower I head out of the bathroom with my towel tied around me. Sitting on my bed I hear,"Aureole!! Hurry up!!! There's also a book sale!!"  
Groaning I falling onto my back, laying on my bed I shout back at her.  
"Hold up Dannie!! Jeez!" I really hate being rushed.

**_~_ **

??? P.O.V

The sun rested in the sky while the wind blew rather pleasantly.   
"Ah... The false warmth leads to many misinterpretations... Lovely."   
Dark brown hair flowed with the breeze as dark eyes watched over the city. Within minutes the 4 main characters closed in on their destination, unaware of the shadow that watched over them. All that was left to do, was to wait. 


End file.
